NotBroken
by xMusicGurlx
Summary: After 11 years of moving back and forth, can Bella survive in this supernatural world in La Push? Especially when she won't talk. Bella/Sam brother and sister. Bella/Paul
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Hi! This is my first Twilight story and the first with a non-canon pairing. I dont know why I just really wanted to write this pairing. I hope you like it and if there is anything that needs to be fixed, please tell me. Read and review. _**

_"Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose."_

_It was a hot day at La Push, the dog heat baring down on all residents who lived on the large Reservation. Hardly anyone was out, the heat causing the elderly to stay inside alongside their loved ones who could take it. Those young and able resorted to the infamous cliff diving and sunbathing, the young being able to have fun whenever they could. Sam Uley, however, wasn't like most teenagers or parents that lived on the Rez. Running a rag over his face, he continued working on the shed that had 'mysteriously' been broken. Working as diligently as he could, Sam couldn't help but hear a truck coming up his driveway. Looking up, he took in the dark, red Chevy climbing the hill. He stopped working, grabbing the wifebeater he had been wearing an hour ago and pulled it back on. There were two people in the truck, both female it seemed. The older of the two got out of the truck, leaving it running as she walked towards the house. He jumped down from the roof and walked forward._

_"Are you Samuel Uley?" the female asked, causing Sam to be on alert. Dressed in a tight business suit and high heels, the woman looked like she belonged in some high-class office. She was tall, around 5'8 with long, dirty blond hair and dark eyes. She smiled at him, an air of innocence over coming her. There was nothing threatening about her, but Sam stayed on alert. You never know who's your enemy in this world. _

_"Who's asking?" he basically growled. He looked over to the door, Emily leaning up against the door frame with a glass of lemonade in her hands. Her eyes reflected the worry and caution that was conditioned into everyone who lived in the Rez, especially the Pack. She gave him her hand, shaking it with energy. _

_"The name's Renee Dwyer." the woman stated, her voice loud and over-excited. "I work from Seattle's Social Services." Her eyes went over the truck, sympathy reflected in her eyes as she looked at the girl in the truck. "There is something that we need to discuss." _

xXx

_They had found him, after eleven years of living hell. I never knew my father nor my mother, well not really. She had died when I was five years old, living in some dingy apartment that wasn't fit for living in. She had been beautiful, I knew that much for sure. With long, wavy hair and brilliant brown eyes, Mom could have married anyone. She came from a rich family and there had been suitors before me. Yet one night stand had ruined it all, and she made me quite aware of that fact when i was with her. After her death, I had been shipped off to numerous foster homes; some had been great and some had...I shook the feelings off of me, allowing the music that floated in the air to calm me. I didn't have the strength to remember those hell holes, not now not ever. They didn't like me, didn't like the fact that I wasn't normal. I haven't spoken a word since Mom died. I found no need to speak, and some part of me was frightened at the thought of speaking. I looked in the side mirror, the reflection causing me to think of Mom again. She had told me about the man that she had dated for a few days, a man named Joshua Uley. He had been a real looker apparently, and when she had found out she was pregnant; well he had ran. My other case holders wouldn't look him up for me, but when Miss Dwyer took over my case I knew she would believe me. After telling her about him the best way I could, she had done some research and here we were in La Push. _

_I had a brother._

_I looked over to the pair, I didn't have to hear their conversation to know that they were talking about me. I looked nothing like him. My skin was pale, too pale to be considered Native American. He was tall, dark with black hair and eyes. He was so muscular, more so than I have ever seen. I jumped as his eyes went to me in the car, I pressed myself up against the seat as he looked over me, before returning her attention to Miss Dwyer. Oh god, what are they doing? What was going to happen to me? He quickly walked towards the large house, the woman at the door ushering him in. I watched as Miss Dwyer walked towards the car, a smile on her face. She skipped over to my side of the truck, the door swinging open. I winced from the light, my eyes blinking to keep myself from going blind. "Good news, Bella." she shrieked happily causing me to smile as best as I could. "He wants you to stay here with him." I grabbed my notebook._

_'What's the catch?" I wrote down, letting her see the book. She shook her head, smiling at my question for some strange reason. _

_"Nothing silly. He never knew he had a sister, and he wants you to stay here with him." She stated in a rush, grabbing my bags from behind me. She gestured towards her breif case. "Can you grab that for me?" I quickly handed it over to her. I shoved the notebook into my messeger bag, knowing what was about to happen next. Giving me another room, I got out of the truck; my messenger bad hitting my side as I walked beside her. Dressed in dark jeans and a loose black shirt, I instantly knew I wasn't dressed for this type of weather. At least in Seattle, it rained for a good amount. Here it was just so hot and I wasn't prepared for that. She motioned me towards the door, her hand comforting me slightly. I walked, taking in the wood interior as Miss Dwyer looked around. I jumped as the female from the door ran down stairs. _

_'Hey, I'm Emily Young. Sam is my fiance." She stated, shaking Miss Dwyer's hand before returning her attention to me. "We are so glad that you have come to live with us, Bella. We never knew." I smiled, the sincerity in her voice causing my heart to ache. I noticed the marks on her face, and apparently so did Miss Dwyer. _

_"Oh my." She muttered causing Emily to smile. It looked like something had swiped at her face, a bear or wolf perhaps. The marks were fixed as best as they could, I could tell by the healing. I resisted the urge to hit Miss Dwyer, she should comment on the scars. It was obviously personal. _

_"Oh, it was a random bear attack. Nothing to worry about now." She stated with a smile on her face. Something was there though. an unease hidden behind her facade. She was lying, I knew it. "Well, why don't you sit down in the living room, Bella. I was told that some paper work must be filled out by Sam." I quickly grabbed my bags out of her hands, I walked towards the room Emily had gestured to. Sitting down on the couch, I could hear the conversation from the kitchen, Miss Dwyer's voice mingling in with Emily's. They were talking about me, and Renee had taken it upon herself to inform Emily about my disability. I jumped as footsteps echoed through the air. Sam was down here. I spotted him from my seat, and I couldn't help but watch as he walked towards the kitchen. He wasn't dressed in what I saw him in before. Now in a pair of clean jeans and a white shirt, he looked nice...not at all intimidating. _

_"Alright, now that is settled. Bella dear, I have to go." I looked up at Miss Dwyer, fighting the urge to cry. She smiled, sitting down beside me. Her arms silent wrapped around me, the scent of her strawberry perfume causing my eyes to water even more. "Its going to be alright, Bella. We talked about this." I shook my head, not wanting her to go even though I knew she had to. "You know I can't stay for very long. I have a plane to catch at 3. Email me if you need me." I looked up, taking in her smile. She was so hopeful that this was going to work."You will have a great life here, I can feel it." She kissed my forehead lightly, her arms snaking around me one last time before walking out of the house. I wiped away the tears as quickly as I could, fighting the urge to run as I realized that I was being watched by Sam and Emily. Sam looked uneasy, as if he didn't know what to do. This was beyond awkward._

_"Come Bella." Emily suddenly stated with a smile. "Let me show you to your room." I smiled at her, reaching for my bags. I was intercepted by two large hands. I looked at Sam, who was caring the bags like they were nothing. He gestured to Emily._

_"After you." I raised an eyebrow. "It will be easier if you let me carry them." I sighed, walking towards his fiancee. Following her up stairs, she quickly led me to a large bedroom down at the end of the hallway. Opening the door, I knew I would like it. The walls were painted a light blue, contrasting with the black curtains and dark furniture. "This is one of the guest rooms but its your's now." I watched as Sam placed the bags on the large bed. I quickly grabbed my notebook, writing down as quickly as I could. _

_"Thank you." I wrote, quickly handing it over to Emily who smiled at the comment. She let Sam scan it before returning it to me. Before she could say another word, a loud howl pierced the air. Sam's back went straight up, his eyes alert. _

_"I'll be back. I just remembered I had to go to Billy's." Emily smiled at his words, letting Sam kiss her before running out of the room. I sighed, looking as dejected. He didn't say anything to me, was something wrong? _

_"Sam will be back soon. Don't worry, Bella." She stated happily. "You're with family now."_

_Could it really be that easy? Could they really accept me, just like that?_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Bella...Bella, where are you?" Emily's voice echoed as I opened my eyes. Looking around, I sighed as I realized where I was. After they had left me alone to unpack, I had noticed that I could get up onto the roof of the house. There was a nice platform to the right of my window that seemed stable enough for me to cimb up on. Sitting out here for awhile, I must have fallen asleep. I was surprised I did, it being so hot and all, but I guess I was just so tired from the ride, I zonked out. It was slightly cool now, the breeze bringing in the upcoming nightfall. I looked up as Emily's head appeared from the window's edge. "There you are! You had us worried!" I tilted my head out of confusion. Us...did she mean Sam and herself? "Come back in, Bella. There are some friends downstairs we wanted you to meet." Noticing the happiness in her eyes, I didn't have the heart to deny her even though every part of me yelled to take cover and wait for the people to leave. I wasn't a well liked person, no one wanted to be around the mute. Emily smiled as I got up from my spot and gingerly walked over to the window. Grabbing onto her hand, I allowed her to pull me into the window. Even though we were upstairs, I could hear shouts from the lower floor. It seemed like Sam was trying to get them to stop doing something. What was going on here?_

_"Come on, Bella." Emily stated happily, not letting go of my hand as she pulled me out of my room and towards the stairs. Fighting the urge to run, I allowed Emily to walk me into the kitchen; the playful shouts stopping as soon everyone spotted me. There was so many people...all of them tall, dark males who seemed very built. There was something off about them, something I really didn't like at all. The stares became too much, causing me to hid behind Emily, using the curtain of my long hair to hid the blush that was covering my face. _

_"Everyone, this is my sister Bella.' Sam suddenly stated, appearing right beside me. An assortment of hellos echoed the air, each voice different in tone and my hand into his, I could feel his other hand push back the curtain of hair I was trying to hid behind. Getting me to look at him, all I could see was love and understanding. Did he really care about me? "Bella, please don't hid." Sighing, I nodded my head, showing him I understood. _

_"Wow, Sam. Your sister is..." a unknown male tried to state before all of the sudden the boy beside him smacked him in the head. "Hey! Not fair."_

_"Don't be an idiot, Quil." the boy growled slightly, his eyes glancing at me before returning his attention to him. "Don't tell me you forgot the conversation we just had." I swear I heard a growl but I couldn't find out where. Strange, really. I narrowed my eyes as I took their words in. What did Sam tell them exactly? A part of me wanted to glare at him and demand that he tell me the best way I could. I resisted the urge to grasp at my throat. I didn't want to talk...never had. _

_"That idiot over there is Quil. The boy beside him Embry." Sam begun, me smiling at Embry as I was introduced to him. Sam motioned over towards the other side of the table the two boys were sitting at. "Over there is Jared-" He was tall, around 6'3 with an almost buzz-cut look. To tell you the truth, they all looked very similar to each other. The only way you could really tell them apart where their faces and their eyes. Everybody's eyes reflected something different. Too much to read at one time. "and this is Jacob." Jacob smiled at me, seeming to be very glad that I was here. My eyes widened as he got up and hugged me._

_'Its great that you are here, Bella." Jacob almost shouted, joy lacing his voice. Everyone gave me a strange look, almost liked they expected me to flip. Shocking everyone, I smiled at him. Murmurs filled the room, the other guys sounding slightly bummed that they didn't act like Jacob it seemed. I could feel Sam grip me hand, almost like to comfort me before gesturing for me to sit down at the table beside Jacob. Emily walked over to the kitchen, looking out the window as if she was waiting for someone. _

_"Where's Paul?" Emily asked, her voice slightly. Sam growled as he looked around the table, finally noticing someone wasn't there._

_"He's disobeying a direct order." Sam muttered, clearly frustrated. I looked at him confused. Direct order?_

_"It's not disobeying when his mother's car fails to start so her son has to give her a ride." an unknown voice growled as a door opened. "Sam." I could see Sam nod in acknowledgement, still frustarted about the man's attitude. Looking around my chair, I took in the sight before me. This must be Paul. Everything about him screamed dangerous...in a good way if there ever was one. Dressed in a pair of worn jeans and a tight white top, there was something about him that screamed dominance. His hair, wet for some reason, stuck up in the back and front. His eyes darkened as he looked at me, his entire body stopping as he stared at me. My body instantly warmed from his staring, one of my hands twitching as if I wanted to touch him. I fought these feelings, realizing the strangeness in them. What the hell was going on? Why was he looking at me like that? I tensed up, grabbing Sam's hand out of fear. That look was a mixture of anger, disbelief, want and something strange that I couldn't name. Did I do something wrong? Was I sitting in his seat or something? _

_"Paul..." Sam spoke getting up from his seat, still holding onto my hand. "This is my sister, Bella." I smiled at him, still anxious about how he was looking at me. "Paul?" I watched with wide eyes as he begun to shake, his eyes on my covered hand. "Jacob-Jared, get him out of here." I watched with avid eyes as the two begun pulling Paul towards the door, his body hardly budging from spot. Soon Embry and Quil were walking over to them, the sense of danger growing him. Pulling me out of my seat, Sam pushed me behind him; Emily grabbing me as Sam and the others ushered Paul out, growls and snaps echoing in the air as the door closed. _

_"No, Bella. Don't!" Emily stated, trying to pull me away from the door but I resisted. Jerking me arm away from her, I ran over to the door. With a sharp intake of air, I watched as my brother transformed into a large, midnight-black wolf; others already running into the forest as if they were chasing someone._

_Oh my god..._

_They were wolves and I surely wasn't in Kansas anymore. _


	3. Chapter 3

An: Hey everyone. Just wanted to tell you that TheQuisling has made a banner for this story. Its freaking fantastic! I cant thank her enough for this. So go onto my page and take a look. I bet everyone will like it. Read and review please! I dont own anything.

* * *

"_All truths are easy to understand once they are discovered; the point is to discover them." -Galileo Galilei_

_Shit had hit the fan, metaphorically of course._

_Paul had imprinted._

_PAUL had imprinted on Bella. _

_Running through the forest as howls soon become shouts of anger and rebellion, Sam quickly shifted back to form as he walked into the clearing the others had ushered Paul into. Naked as the day they were born, each man was stationed at the corners of the clearing, the certain containing a raging wolf. Sam did his best to contain his anger as he made himself now to the others, each nodding their head in response. "Paul, shift back!" Sam ordered his voice deepening as the power of being Alpha began to show. The stone grey wolf growled, snapping his teeth at him in aggravation. The wolf wanted Bella, and with both not knowing the full extent of Bella's problems...it wasn't safe for him to be like this right now. "PAUL, SHIFT BACK NOW!" Sam yelled, causing everyone to bow their heads and necks as the power radiated from him. No human could see what they saw, but it was strong...as well as damn frightening. Paul quickly shifted, his entire body shaking as he stood in front of Sam, not ten feet away._

_"Let me go!" Paul growled, clearly still exhibitng some of the wolf's traits. "She is mine." Before Paul could react, Sam punched him directly in the face, Paul quickly falling to the floor. _

_'Bella is my sister...there are things about her you don't know, pup!" Sam growled at Paul, his eyes daring Paul to get back up. Luckly, he knew better; clutching his jaw in agony as he glared up at his Alpha. "What do you think you were doing, Paul?" Sam continued his chest heaving in anger. _

_"I...I had no control, Sam." Paul stated, clearly feeling guilt but not wanting to show it. "The only thing I had could think about was Bella." Paul quickly picked himself up, rubbing his jaw as he controled himself. It was true, all other thoughts had been lost as he set eyes on his imprint. Everything evolved around her and when he saw Bella holding Sam's hand, everything seemed to snap. The wonders of the imprinting..._

_"Well get some control. You don't know what she has been through, you idiot." Sam snapped, the urge to protect his sister coming out, with each passing second it grew. This was his blood, his family and he would do anything to protect her. Even if it meant hurting one of the Pack memebers, Sam would do anythign to make sure she was safe and happy...and to hear her voice. It killed him that she hadn't spoken in so long. Why wouldn't she speak?_

_"I think we should all get back home." Jacob stated, sensing the tension was still thick in the air. Sam nodded, watching with apprehension as the others ran off into the woods, shifting as quickly as they ran. Sam glared at Paul, see he was still broken; this would change everything for him now. No more of his old life...no more; now it was all about Bella, as it was for Emily when he had imprinted on her. Still the anger and aggravation he felt caused all sympathy to disappear. Paul was going to take her away from him eventually, and he just got her after not knowing about her existence. _

_Why did this have to happen now?_

_xXx_

_Pulling up his pants, Sam quickly walked into the lighted house; surprise running thorugh him as Emily rushed towards him, hugging his tall frame for dear life it seemed. Pulling her back for a brief second, he noticed something strange. She had been crying. "Emily, what's wrong?" He watched as she tried to calm down, wiping her face before looking up the stairs. _

_"She knows, Sam." Emily simply stated, her voice laced with pain. "Bella saw you shift...I tried to talk to her, but she looked herself in her room." Sam quickly kissed her forehead, smiling lightly at his love before sighing. "I'm worried, Sam. She must be so scared..."_

_"It was going to happen, Emily. Its just sooner than we expected it." Sam muttered, beginning to walk up the stairs. "I'm going to go talk to her." Allowing the darkness of the second level to engulf him, Sam silently walked over to his sister's room. "Bella...Bella, can you open the door?" Silence answered him, but he could swear there was a shuffling, too faint to be in the room. Bella was probably at the window or possiblely on the roof. Shaking his head, he tried again. "Please, Bella. Let me talk to you face-to face." Sam smiled as the shuffling grew louder, his happiness growing as she slowly opened the door. Bella had been outside, the open window and smell of wild roses floating in the air telling him so. There were no tears on her face, but there was apprehension. She motioned for him to walk in, closing the door behind him as he sat down on the edge of her bed. Silence seemed to envelope them both not knowing what to do. _

_"Are you scared of me?" Sam asked, hoping to God she wasn't. This wasn't how he wanted her to find out. Bella shook her head, clearly not afraid. He tilted his head, now confused as well. Damn, she wasn't scared? "You shouldn't have seen that...not yet anyway." Sam muttered. She ran her fingers though her hair, clearly not comfortable about what was going on. "Bella, there are things about this place that is especially...different." She smiled, sitting down beside him. Taking his hand in her's, she gripped it hard. "I don't want you to be scared to live here." She shook her head, the light in her eyes giving him hope. Letting go of Sam's hand, she suddenly threw her arms around him, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. Gripping her tight, Sam fought the urge to cry. She either had no sense of self-preservation or she actually didn't care. "God, Bella. I love you, I hope you know that." Feeling her shake her head 'yes', Sam felt an emotion that he hadn't felt in a very long time, even with Emily by his side ._

_Content._

* * *

_Bella's POV_

_I felt warm...blinking my eyes open, sunlight hit my directly in my face. It was warm in here, too warm; looking down, I noticed how tightly tucked I was in my bed. I huffed, pushing the covers off of my body to get some kind of air on me. Sam...last night still was burnt in my mind. They were wolves, shapeshifters more specifcally. They could change into large, ass wolves! I still couldn't believe it. At first I was shocked and a little frightened, but he was my brother and I had to admit it that it was awesome. Part of me wished I could change as well, but by the looks of it...it had to be really painful. Shaking the amazement off of me, I pushed myself up; placing my feet gingerly off the ground before stretching. _

_"Bella, are you awake?" a familiar voice asked, knocking on the door. Walking as swiftly as I could, watching out for anything I could trip on, I opened the door. First seeing a bare chest, I looked up to see it was Jacob who had checked up on me. "Hey! Emily sent me up here to see if you were awake. She's cooking breakfast and she wanted you to get some before the Pack eat everything else." Tugging at my cami, I smiled, nodding my head. He smiled before walking away from the door. Running over to the drawers, I grabbed a hairband, pulling up my curls into a neat ponytail before throwing on a light blue shirt to cover up the cami I had slept in. Walking as quickly as I could, I made it to the kitchen and suddenly stopped._

_Wow, everyone was here again._

_Every single shifter was sitting somewhere, talking and whatnot. I noticed Sam leaning up against the counter, one hand filled with a cup of coffee and the other with a newspaper. "Hey, Bella!" Embry yelled, noticing I was standing in the middle of the doorway. Sam looked up, smiling when he saw me. "Sit with me." Embry asked, motioning to the seat next to him on the couch. _

_"No, sit with me Bella." Jacob asked, smirking as a growl erupted from Embry. I smirked, seeing they were trying to gain my attention._

_"Stop bothering her, you too." Sam ordered, patting the counter beside him with the paper. Smiling, I quickly walked over; pushing myself up on top, the cold counter chilling my lower half. Sam quickly handed me a water and a muffin, the warmth of the muffin warming up my hands before I began to eat it. I could hear the two boys groan, both clearly wanting to talk to me even if the conversation was one-sided. Emily groaned as she begun to moev the dishes towards the table. Jumping off as quickly as I could, I pulled several of the large dishes out, placing them on the large table most of the boys were sitting at. Only a few second after the plates hit the table, they began to eat like the pack of wolves they were._

_Damn._

_"Hey, have some manners!" Emily stated, slapping Quil's head as he begun to drop some food on the floor. The rest complied, making me laugh a little bit in my head. This was just too cute. They were all a family here, and since yesterday I was part of this family too. I never had a true family before. Placing myself back onto the counter, I counted who was here. Everyone was here except..._

_Paul._

_Strange how that one name caused my body to heat up entirely. What was going on between us? It was so strange, how just one look caused this connection...whatever it was between us. Part of me wanted to know what was going on and demand that it stop. I didn't need any pain from being in a relationship, yet the other part of me...the much quieter part of me wanted it to continue. This was just too confusing. I looked up from my hands, noticing that Sam was staring at me strangely. "Bella, you there? I been trying to talk to you for a few minutes." I shurgged, blushing fiercely. "We all going to the construction site we are working at. You get to stay here with Emily today." I smiled at Emily as she nodded her head. "Stay out of trouble, you here?" I pouted at his remark, earnign a few chuckles from the rest of the group. Getting a kiss on the forehead, I watched as the group walked out of the house, leaving Emily and I alone in the kitchen._

_"Well this is going to be fun." Emily stated with a smile. "I was planning on doing some gardening. I have some beautiful rose bushes outside waiting to be pruned." Smiling at her comment, I motioned to the upstairs, pointing at my clothes. Nodding her head, she motioned me away. "Go change into something you can get dirty." Running up the stairs as quickly as I could, I flipped through my drawers. Grabbing a pair of ratty jeans, I slipped off my pajama shorts and pulled the jeans on. Adding socks and shoes I was ready to go. Running back down the stairs, I spotted Emily outside, beginning her work on the garden outside. Spotting me as I walked out onto the porch, she motioned towards the pruning device on the railing. "Just clip off the dead leaves and rosebuds. Watch out for any spiders or caterpillars." Nodding, I begun on the opposite side, the heat on my back beginning to burn as the time passed. Walking over to another bush, I winced as my finger was lightly sliced by a thorn. Looking down at the wound, I noticed how the blood begun to rise up out of the wound. Oh no, not again. I could feel the dizziness begin to overcome me; my head growing light as I tried to stand up. I looked at Emily who was at the opposite of the house. Waving my hand to get her attention, my body collapsed; my knees buckling from underneath me. Before I could hit the ground, strong arms held me up; pulling me up bridal style. _

_"Bella, what's wrong?" a soft voice asked. Looking up at their face, I realized who it was before I passed out in their arms._

_It was Paul. _


End file.
